mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Blue
|0=HeeJun |1=AssassinKev}}BigBlue.png |Caption = Captain Falcon |0=is caught off-guard by the hole Patchouli Knowledge made on HeeJun184's F-Zero - Big Blue |1=is dumbfounded at the sight of his Blue Falcon riding itself on AssassinKev's Big Blue}} |Creator = HeeJun184 AssassinKev |Downloadlink = HeeJun184's version AssassinKev's version}} Big Blue is the name given to a planet featured in Nintendo's F-Zero franchise that plays host to a number of race courses named after the planet, with the exception of the Big Blue courses in F-Zero X, which are set on a different planet named Odyapes; along with Mute City, Big Blue is one of the most iconic locations in the F-Zero series, having appeared in every game of the series except F-Zero: Maximum Velocity for the Game Boy Advance, as well as making an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a stage, and Mario Kart 8 as the final course of the Bell Cup. Big Blue is an aquatic planet with a surface consisting of 99% water, originally featuring very few landmarks outside of the courses themselves, and an abundance of rocks and plant life poking up from beneath the water, though by the time of F-Zero GX, the planet boasts an array of buildings such as hotels and power stations, as well as a series of underwater tunnels. Research has been conducted in response to reports regarding a supposed new source of energy located deep below the planet's surface, though there has yet to be any significant findings. In M.U.G.E.N, Big Blue has been created by HeeJun184 and AssassinKev, with HeeJun184's version being based on the general appearance of the Big Blue courses from the original F-Zero and AssassinKev's version sharing similarities with the Big Blue stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee. HeeJun184's version HeeJun184's version of Big Blue is taken directly from the original F-Zero, much like his Mute City stage, using graphical assets from said game and having combatants fight on a stretch of road from the game's only version of Big Blue, which appears as the second course of the Knight League. Featuring only two graphical elements, the stage notably lacks any form of animation, though moving the camera left and right shows use of deltas to denote that the rocks and plants protruding from the water are much further in the distance than the track. The stage is somewhat small in terms of size, featuring close horizontal boundaries and minimal vertical camera movement, with characters that are able to air jump going mostly off-screen. 'Videos' The MegaBrony MUGEN - Fizzy vs Zinc AssassinKev's version ) |Image = File:AssassinKevBigBluePreview.png |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = Yes |Resolution = Low}} AssassinKev's Big Blue appears to be based on its appearance as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee's, with combatants fighting atop a moving row of F-Zero machines, though the Falcon Flyer isn't present and the track itself doesn't appear to be based on any particular version of Big Blue. The track and machine graphics are taken from F-Zero: GP Legend, though the Anti-Gravity Guidebeams are blue instead of orange; the machines shown on the track are the Blue Falcon, Golden Fox, Wild Goose, Fire Stingray, Elegance Liberty, Moon Shadow, Wonder Wasp, Little Wyvern, Death Anchor and Super Piranha in that order, though the sequence repeats itself, resulting in duplicated instances of all machines but the Death Anchor and Super Piranha, which are cut off by the stage boundaries. The stage is tall enough for the camera to follow Super Jumps without characters going off-screen, though the stage graphics do not cover the entirety of the stage's height, resulting in graphic trails in versions of M.U.G.E.N prior to 1.1. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:F-Zero Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages